familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Familia SFW:Chat/Logs/23 March 2014
07:58 i tak prawie nic nam nie zadają o-o 07:59 ....w tym tygodniu sprawdzian z anglika? (bp) 07:59 kurdeee~ 07:59 zapomniałam 07:59 a tam pal licho na wos sie ucze bo ważniejszy sprawdzian o-o 07:59 jeszcze mam 07:59 mnie to rozgramia 07:59 zasrane banery 07:59 robić 07:59 że do wosu 08:00 dla szkoły o-o 08:00 wgl sie nie uczylam 08:00 jeszcze zaspana byłam 08:00 bo mało spałam 08:00 i dostałam 5 z testu (nie moge) 08:00 ja angola piszę zawsze bez przygotowania 08:00 bo zapomne/nie chce mi sie/whatever 08:00 XD 08:00 ja z angielskiego tez nigdy sie nie ucze xd 08:00 Gram w missfashion (xDD) I moja Miss jest przepiękna! * I ja niby za 9 miesięcy mam być pełnoletnia (bp) * 08:00 wgl nie ogarniam uczenia sie z jezykow 08:01 albo slucham co sie dzieje na lekcji, pacze do ksiazki, pytam jak nie wiem i wiem wszystko 08:01 albo nie wiem nic o-o 08:01 wgl mowilam wam ? 08:01 dostałam 6 z testu z fr (nie moge) 08:01 na librusie jest 08:01 już widzę 08:01 te fejsy mentusów 08:01 jutro 08:01 (nie moge) 08:01 Ryu, a tak w ogóle mam pytanie. Bo ty grałaś już w odcinek 21 nie? 08:01 mnie rozwalają osoby 08:02 które nie ogarniają angielskiego o-o 08:02 Gram nadal 08:02 znaczy sie 08:02 ja go ogarniam z praktyki 08:02 Ja uczę się tylko słó. 08:02 *słów 08:02 z teorią jest gorzej 08:02 Bo mam z nimi problemy. ._. 08:02 to samo shin xD 08:02 kurde 08:02 ja ci nie wyjasnie dlaczego tak a nie inaczej o-o 08:02 nie musze wiedzieć 08:02 no po prostu to sie wie 08:02 jak sie buduje zdania 08:02 (f) 08:02 w present continuous 08:02 A była w nim opcja, że można zmienić sztukę za ileś tam pa? bo chyba w odcinku 11 była możliwośc zmiany chłopaka o-o Ale nie jestem pewna, tak czytam forum na sf i coś tam wspominają o-o 08:02 to mi już samo z siebie wychodzi o-o 08:03 kubi 08:03 ty tez mentusisz o-o 08:03 ile razy na wiki to bylo 08:03 i arisu 08:03 w rozpisce 08:03 swojej napisala 08:03 (tyy) 08:03 Kub znowu mentusi (xdd) 08:03 JEZU JAKĄ JA MAM Z TEGO FRAJDE (xdd) 08:03 jak robisz replay 21 to zamiast wracac do 20 i zmieniac sztuke 08:04 Lisu napisz to jeszcze raz (Xdd) 08:04 to robisz replay odcinka 21 i wtedy pojawia ci sie opcja 08:04 zmiany sztuki za 100PA 08:04 ....Od pewnego czasu nie byłam na WikiSf .-. 08:04 prawdopodobnie 08:04 za przejscie 08:04 odcinka 08:04 z kazdą sztuką 08:04 dostajesz strój specjalny 08:05 http://img.wikia.com/slodkiflirt/pl/images/c/c0/21Str%C3%B3j-special.png 08:05 ... 08:05 markerze 08:05 czemu tak sie 08:05 rozmazujesz (jak) 08:05 http://pl.slodkiflirt.wikia.com/wiki/Lista_top_10:Koleżanki 08:05 jakas mentuska 08:05 dodala 08:05 do glosowania 08:05 matke su (serio) 08:06 Z mamą też można się kumplować :3 08:06 (serio) 08:06 o-o 08:06 o ile nie chce cie ohajtać ze swoim synem 08:06 *trauma* 08:07 Ale to jest obca matka. Chyba, że twoja matka chce cię ohajtać z twoim bratem (xDD) 08:07 Twoja matka chce cię wydać za Akasha/Hanacza?! D: 08:07 (f) 08:07 MATKA MARIUSZA 08:07 SIE CZAI 08:07 A nie Kozy? 08:07 I MATKA KOZY TEŻ 08:07 JA PO PROSTU 08:08 SŁYSZE MIĘDZY WIERSZAMI 08:08 " A gdy już sie ohajtacie ja będę spokojna ze mój syn nie zginie o-o " 08:08 (nie moge) 08:08 wez 08:08 Albo popadasz w histerię (bp) 08:08 NIE KUB o-o 08:08 okazalo sie kiedys 08:08 ze babcia mojego kolegi z klasy 08:08 TAKA SYTUACJA 08:08 to dawna znajoma mojej matki 08:08 Koza mówi 08:08 ja juz zycia nie mialam 08:08 (nie moge) 08:09 że jak będzie miał żone to matka nie będzie musiała się o niego martwić 08:09 i jego matka 08:09 mówi 08:09 "masz racje, wtedy bede się martwić o żonę" 08:09 i spogląda na mnie 08:09 z politowaniem 08:09 (fury) 08:09 ale ludzie ta roznica o-o 08:09 sa w tym samym wieku 08:09 a ta ma wnuka w moim wieku 08:09 albo co sie Mariusz cieszył że nas moje dzieciaki z warsztatów spairingowały 08:09 ponoc zaraz po szkole 08:09 wyszla za mąż 08:10 o-o 08:10 zmarnowane życie (f) 08:10 i jego matka "no nie dziwię się, ładnie razem wyglądacie" 08:10 Moja babcia i babcia mojego kolegi też już sobie opowiadają jacy to my wspaniali jesteśmy. Albo babcia mojej koleżanki wypaliła kiedyś do mnie i brata(koleżanki, oczywiście) "wy to pasujecie do siebie. Podobni wzrostem!" 08:10 (fury) 08:10 Podobni wzrostem? 08:10 co to za argument? 08:10 mam mieć męża chibisa? 08:10 (Xdd) 08:11 albo pamietam 08:11 jak Sobczyk z Jóźwikiem 08:11 do mnie z rana w niedziele 08:11 przylezli 08:11 to bylo pierwszy raz 08:11 jak do mnie przyszli 08:11 i takie 08:11 pierwszy raz? xD 08:11 Żaden argument tak wypaliła, a my obydwoje czerwoni na twarzy. I co ja miałam odpowiedzieć? Powiedziałam w końcu "skoro tak Pani uważa" (fury) o-o 08:11 i ja taka zaspana 08:11 do okna w kuchni 08:11 kto przylazl 08:11 "Sobczyk i Jóźwik o-o ... super (f) " 08:12 a matka niczym ninja 08:12 zawsze jak ktoś mi wbija na chatę to mówi 08:12 za moimi plecami 08:12 sie pojawia 08:12 i takie 08:12 że chciałby u mnie zamieszkać o-o 08:12 "który to Sobczyk? o-o " 08:12 "ten po prawej..." 08:12 patrzą na mój dom jak na super wypasioną chatę (xdd) 08:12 "ładny chłopak~ " i sie tak na mnie popatrzyła znacząco 08:12 (seerio) 08:12 (serio) 08:12 ja pitole 08:12 xD 08:12 moja mama 08:12 nadal twierdzi 08:12 że Koza i Mariusz są naprawdę poukładani i mili 08:13 a Bastian tym bardziej o-o 08:13 oszołom, oszołom i MEGA oszołom 08:13 mili poukładani (bp) 08:13 a ja jestem uległym masochistą (bp) 08:13 hmm 08:13 chociaz tak naprawde 08:13 to u mnie najgorsza to jest ciotka 08:13 Mariusza ja sie bałam 08:13 kiedy ciotka w poblizu 08:13 nie ma mowy 08:13 po dat incydencie 08:13 wpuścić do domu (xdd) 08:13 zeby przylazl do ciebie znajomy przeciwnej plci 08:13 ona ci zyc nie da xD 08:14 jak byłam z fabianem 08:14 moja mama 08:14 znajdywała 08:14 pierdyliard powodów 08:14 by mi wbijać do pokoju o-o 08:15 tak bo ja nie mam co robić tylko cnoty z imayosho podobnymi zjebami tracić o-o 08:15 a teraz kurde 08:15 jak któryś przychodzi 08:15 Mariusz Koza pal licho 08:15 wbija z takim sztucznym uśmiechem 08:15 i kurde 08:16 "może herbatki, ciasteczko, czemu ty nie dbasz o swoich gości? o-o " 08:16 Gwiazda wyszła z klatki i spi na dywanie przed nią (serio) 08:16 no może mam zatarabanić całą lodówkę do pokoju? (fury) 08:16 żeby Pan Mariusz łaskawie sie napił co mu się podoba? (fury) 08:16 albo zeby mi wyżarł ciastka z barku (fury) 08:17 tych jełopów sie nie da samych zostawić (fury) 08:17 już ci grzebią w szafkach (fury) 08:17 jełopy zarzygane (fury) 08:18 o-o 08:18 kurde ja sie boje 08:18 że ci mi sie kiedyś 08:18 do szafki z bielizną dobiorą o-o 08:18 potem szukasz gaci 08:18 i ni mo 08:18 o-o 08:18 albo stanika ni mo o-o 08:22 . 08:23 .... 08:23 kub fapie 08:23 ryu fapie 08:23 shiri kurokuje 08:23 o-o 08:23 lisa kropeczkuje 08:23 o-o 08:23 RYU! 08:23 STALKERZE! 08:24 Jestem zjebczona na umysle. (xdd) 08:25 jak każdy tutaj 08:25 ~ 08:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fBzAz21r7M 08:25 o-o 08:26 chodzi za mną xD 08:27 shiri 08:27 Co stalkerze? 08:27 jest oburzona 08:27 twoim 08:27 stwierdzeniem 08:27 (nie moge) 08:28 08:28 ludzie a zebyscie wiedzialy 08:28 ze ja moge byc stalkerem (nie moge) 08:28 moge miec z.w kiedy chce 08:28 i wcale mi sie nie wylacza 08:28 jak wracam na czata 08:28 (nie moge) 08:28 Wiemy Lisu. 08:29 to dobrze ze wiesz (nie moge) 08:29 W lazdym razie ja wiem. 08:29 XD 08:29 Ja też mogę, Big 08:30 (evil) 08:30 jezeli przelaczysz przegladarke o ile dobrze pamietam (bp) 08:30 Tak. 08:30 A skąd wiesz na jakiej przeglądarce jestem? 08:30 nie wiem (bp) 08:31 a ty masz tez prywatne konfy na tym czy tylko zw i wyczysc? o-o 08:31 bo ja mam prywatne konfy, z/w, wyczysc okno czatu i zapisz rejetr rozmow (nie moge) 08:31 ale z tego 08:31 c owidzialam 08:31 w komunikatach wikii 08:31 to tak jakby maja w planach 08:31 wprowadzic 08:31 to co teraz jest jako "haki" 08:35 ludyyy~ 08:35 ja lecełę~ 08:36 (pa) 08:40 . 08:41 Ja mam konferencje, z/w, wyczyść okno 08:45 Shiri~ 08:46 jak na tyn net laguje. (ff) 08:48 o-o 08:48 Czemu lagujes!)? 08:48 Why' 08:54 .. 2014 03 23